Mitsuru "Mitch" Midorikawa
Mitsuru “Mitch” Midorikawa is a detective in the Chofu City Police Department who is in charge of the Chofu Abductions Case. 'Appearance ' Mitch is a moderately tall, slender man. He is regularly seen wearing thin-framed glasses, as well as a blue suit over white shirt with a striped blue and white tie. His messy greenish blue hair is always in contrast to his well dressed appearance. 'Personality ' Mitch is regularly very calm and reassuring acting as the foil of his eccentric partner Jyo Harima. Despite acting very kindly toward Muhyo and Roji when requesting their help, he is very skeptical behind their backs. Due to his fear of ghosts he opts to deny their existence, leading him to consider Magic Law a sham. He is also very prideful when it comes to his work; he becomes aggravated at his uselessness in the Shofu abductions case, and even more so when he is told that he will only get in the way of Muhyo and Roji’s investigation. To prove his usefulness to the case he follows Muhyo and Roji behind their backs, and attempts to singlehandedly capture their suspect. Despite his pride he actually takes his job with much seriousness, and his main goal is to help people and bring a smile to their faces. At the end of the case he recognizes Magic Law as a viable thing, and voices his respect to towards Muhyo and Roji. 'Plot ' Mitch first presents himself to Muhyo and Roji at the Chofu Police Station. He explains the details of the mysterious Chofu Abductions and asks for Muhyo and Roji’s help. The police have had very little luck regarding the case, something that has been very frustrating to him. Mitch is very skeptical about the legitimacy of Magic Law and becomes even more so when he is not allowed to accompany Muhyo and Roji. Along with Jyo he trails them in an attempt to figure out what their plan is. While following the duo, Mitch confronts Jyo about his recent attitude. Mitch is not happy with Jyo’s quick acceptance of the supernatural as well as his resignation towards Magic Law. Jyo responds by telling him about the victim’s families who have now lost hope, and that he will do whatever it takes to solve the case, even if it means believing in “ghost stories”. Recalling his recent nightmares Mitch makes himself believe that ghosts are nothing but a myth. When Muhyo and Roji find the culprit, Mitch and Jyo decide to ambush her. While Jyo realizes there is nothing he can do without any concrete evidence, Mitch pull out his gun on her. Jyo stops him and makes him put his gun away. Hoping to cool down a bit from the events, Jyo walks off, leaving Mitsuru alone with the culprit. Mitch tries to comfort the suspect after pointing is gun at her, only to have the ghost reveal itself. Mitch is then attacked by the ghost, frozen by fear he is unable to do anything. When Mitch comes to he is floating in a dreamlike space which leads him to Elysium. There he is met by the Seven-Faced Dog , who explains to him that the ghost is using Elysium as a stomach. He then sees all of the abductees trapped in a tree like object. Mitch attempts to free the victims but finds their prison to be too though to break. He decides to use his gun to blow away the tree bark but realizes he no longer has it. After much effort he is able to free all 11 victims who remain unconscious. The Seven-Faced Dog transforms into its bird form and takes Mitch and the abductees out of the Elysium. Before leaving however Mitch realizes there are more imprisoned victims. The Seven-Faced Dog however tells him that it is too late to go back. Mitch returns to the human world where he regains control of his body which had been taken over by the ghost. Once there he tells Muhyo that there are at least 50 more victims stuck in Elysium. Before the finalization of his sentencing the ghost reveals its real name, Yuki Okada, and the story behind his tragic death. Okada then releases all his victims from Elysium, allowing Mitch to close the case. After the case is solved Mitch and Jyo attempt to meet with Muyo and Roji one more time to give them their pay for helping out. They are not able to see them due to Magic Law’s rules. Before leaving however they voice their newfound respect for Magic Law and the duo. Once outside the agency Mitch has a premonition that he will see the duo again in the future. Category:Characters